Question: In her math class, Ashley took 6 tests. Her scores were 76, 81, 77, 79, 75, and 92. What was her average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $76 + 81 + 77 + 79 + 75 + 92 = 480$ Her average score is $480 \div 6 = 80$.